Now until Forever
by Rhianonymous
Summary: Sonny's been at Condor studio's for just over a year and her relationship with Chad is still as bad as ever, but as they grow up emotionally and grow closer together will deeply hidden feelings emerge? CHANNY! rated T incase xxx
1. Favourate time of day

**Now until forever**

**Chapter 1 - Favourate time of day**

"CHAD DYLAN COOPEEEEER!"

A smile lit up Chads perfect features, it was his favourate time of day again. He secretly savoured every second Sonny spent with chad while she confronted him about whatever childish thing he'd done that day. Most days the only thing that motivated him to go to work was the arguements he knew he would have with the fiesty brunette, but he'd never admit that. He'd often do things to annoy her just for the very purpose of starting an argument.

Chads p.o.v

Yes! She noticed! Shes so cute when shes angry...WAIT! CDC does not think Sonny Munroe is cute. Im only doing this to sabbotage the randoms and make sure that the falls stay number one! Not that i'm worried the so random! will ever match our acting talent.

Wait...Why is she looking at me like that, I must of missed what she was saying while i was thinking, I gotta say something before she thinks that im completely retarded.

"What was that random? All i heard out of that was blah blah blah your so awesome Chad blah blah blah." Way to go to Cooper! Nice cover!

" I SAID why the hell did you put THAT in our sketch ideas book!" she yelled at me annoyed.

A smirk came to my face as i remembered what i had added to their sketch book.

"And by 'That' i assume you meanthe sketch that portrayed you revealing your true feelings for me?"

Sonnys cheeks turned red with what i assumed was anger as she said "Yeah thats the one Coope...WHAT? That sketch was fake and contained none of my feelings for you or anyone else for that matter!"

Ahhhh, it was so easy to push her buttons

"Just fess up Munroe. you like me, you have since you first saw me"

How i wish that was true...i mean no! I just said that to make her flip out and lose focus on improving her second rate comedy show!

"You know what Chad?" she started " You are the most obnoxious, arrogant and egotistical person iv ever met, and i'll have you know that this is what iv felt about you since i first met you!"

"Is it sonny? Is it really?"

"Yeah! It is!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Sonshine" Oh my god! Did i just call her Sonshine! Please dont let her pick up on that.

"You know what? Fine! I dont have time for this i have a sketch to reherse!"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"Go-NOT NOW!"

She dissappeared in her usual angry strut, which no matter how hard i tried to stop, brought a goofy grin to my face.

* * *

Hey guys! So what do you think? Its my first time properly writting a fanfic so please please please review and lemme know what you think =]

Peace out!,

Rhig

xxx


	2. Unremembered Days

**Now until forever**

**Diclaimer: i do not own sonny with a chance**

_**authors note!- i'd like to dedicate this chapter to VeVe2491 for being the first person to review me ever on this site! Thanks!**_

_**now on with the story!**_

**Chapter 2**

**Sonnys p.o.v**

"Ugh! I can't believe him!" Sonny thought to herself as she stormed back to the prop house.

"Who does he think he is? Sure he's hollywood's 'Heart throb' and he's got the bluest...sparkliest...most beautiful eyes i'v ever seen...WHOA! Back up, i did not just think that... anyway, Why am i wasting my time thinking about that jerk-throb, I should be thinking about this saturday! I can't believe im finally turning 17!"

Sonny couldn't help but wonder what her cast had planned for her birthday. She walked into the prop house. Tawni was looking at herself in a mirror (as per usual), Nico and Grady were playing a new video game and i could faintly hear snores from inside Zora's sarcophogas.

"Hey guys" Sonny said cheerfully, this earned her a mumbled "Hi" from her fellow cast mates.

"You guys looking forward to this saturday?" Sonny asked innocently.

"Why saturday...?" Nico asked. Sonny couldn't help but feel a little hurt that he didnt know what she was talking about. "You seriously don't remember?" Sonny asked.

"No i...WAIT! i remember!"

A smile spread across sonny's face but it quickly disappeared as Nico finished off his scentence by saying

"It's the day that monkey cars 2 is released! Thanks for the reminder Sonny"

Sonny left the prop house feeling dejected

"If they dont care enough to remember then i'm not going to remind them" Sonny thought to herself as she walked to her dressing room to grab her stuff to leave for the day.

**Chads P.O.V**

"Can you believe it!" Portlyn asked Chad after they had finished shooting.

"Belive what?" Chad asked with confusion

"It's that randomite girls birthday this saturday...what's her name...Sabrina? Sadie?...Suzie?"

"It's Sonny." Chad replied firmly

"Well anyway" Portlyn continued " It's her birthday and i'v heard that not one member of her cast had remembered! I can imagine her face now!" Portlyn managed to say before she burst out laughing.

"I cant believe it" Chad thought "After all Sonny had done to help her cast, they cant even have the decency to remember her birthday? Not that i care or anything...I mean i'v had her birthday marked on my calender since i found out the date months ago!" Chad turned around to head toward his dressing room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Portlyn called after him

"I have some things to...arrange" Chad replied as he turned a corner.

Then he realised something. He had no clue as to what to get Sonny as a birthday present, but he thought of a way to help him find out what she would want...


	3. Gift ideas

**Now until forever**

**Disclaimer: Sonny with a chance or any other thing mentioned in this fanfic is not owned by me. The plot line is mine tho! yay! =D**

Dedications: I'd like to give props to 'Time Is One Thing' for helping me to decide on Sonnys present from Chad! thanks xxx

* * *

Chapter 3

**Chads p.o.v**

Chad quietly walked down the so random corridor toward the prop house. "Now...to start operation : get sonny the most perfect birthday gift ever because i am awesome...hmm..the titles a bit long but it's still awesome because i, Chad Dylan Cooper, am awesome, like the title implies" Chad muttered to himself.

He poked his head around the door frame to check to see if the coast was clear. When he saw that no -one was around he went into the room looking around for clues to help him have an idea as to what to get sonny. as he walked toward the draw set by the sofa he heard someone walking toward the room. He ran into the photo booth quickly.

He peeked out to see sonny sitting on the sofa looking at a magazine with a whistful look on her face. He heard her sigh and mutter something that sounded like "If only..."

"SOOOOOONNNNYYYYYY!" Someone screeched from the hall way. "coming tawni!" Sonny replied hastily and left the room.

Once he was sure they were gone, Chad left the photo booth and went over to the table where Sonny had left her magazine. It was open to a page filled with silver and gold objects, and upon further inspection he realised they were necklaces.

"Finally! I know what she wants!" Chad exclaimed, he was just about to do a little victory dance when he heard a familiar voice approaching.

"Yes Tawni...i'll get you your mirror...on the sofa?...okay i'll meet you there...bye" Sonny muttered into her phone as she came into the prop house.

"No! Sonny!" Chad thought " What do i do! She can't see me here!". In his panic Chad ran into the photo-booth again to hide from sight.

**Sonny's P.O.V**

"Yes Tawni...i'll get you your mirror...on the sofa?...okay i'll meet you there...bye" I said into the phone and hung up.

Tawni was having another tamtrum because she'd left her favourate hand mirror on the sofa, so she of course talked sonny into retrieving it for her. "Now where is that stinkin' mirror" Sonny muttered before...SNAP!

As sonny walked past a table, her bracelet had caught on a splintered piece of wood, causing beads to scatter everywhere. "Shoot!" Sonny exclaimed as she got on her hands and knees to retrieve the scattered beads.

Some of the beads had rolled toward the photobooth. As sonny reached out to pick up the beads her eyes settled on something out of place inside the photobooth...

"What are shoes doing there..." Sonny thought " Expensive italian shoe's by the look of it..."

Sonny shot up to her full height as she realized that there was only one person in this entire studio who would wear such obnoxious looking shoes.

"C-chad? what are you doi-" Sonny started, but she didnt have time to say her sentence before Chad had grabbed her into the photobooth and covered her mouth with his hand.

Sonny could hear her fellow cast mates enter into the prop house. She didn't know why Chad was doing this but her only thought was to escape, but before she could do anything Chad tightened his grip on her.

Sonny was getting angrier at Chad by the second, so she bit his hand and drew in a breath ready to scream for her casts attention...

* * *

**Hey guys! thanks for reading =] review and let me know what you think! if there's anything youv always wanted to see happy in a channy story or if you have any ideas you want me to include in the series let me know and ill find a way to addit in!**

Peace out!

Rhig

xxx


	4. Your welcome Cooper!

Now until Forever

Hey guys! Me again =] guess what? My laptop (Barney) died! Well technically my charger died...but you get the picture, so I am going to try my best to upload the chapters on my family shared computer, but my dad keeps snooping in on me to see what I'm doing! Well que sera sera =] it's my birthday in 10 days (22nd June)! Sweet 16 at last! Well enough chatter from me anyway, on with the story!

**Chapter 4**

**C**had closed his eyes in preparation of what was about to come.

Normally, he wouldn't really care if he got caught hiding in the random s studio, but his director has been getting really angry that he spends so much time over at chuckle city trying to annoy them, that he forgets to attend his own rehearsals.

He was warned by his director AND Mr. Condor that if he's caught over at so random's set for reasons other than business in the next week, he would get suspended from his show for a month!

Chad came out of his thought pattern only to hear silence...

"shouldn't the random s be screaming at me by now?" he thought to himself. Then he realised something. The starting point that would have caused the chain reaction to lead to his suspension hadn't happened...in simpler words, sonny hadn't screamed.

He looked down at sonny only to see her looking away with a slight blush on her cheeks. She had stopped struggling from his grasp and just relaxed against him instead. They remained like that until Sonny's fellow cast members left.

Sonny's p.o.v (two minutes earlier)

I drew in my breath, ready to scream for Grady, tawni or nico.

As I was about to scream, I saw Chad's eye's close in anticipation.

"ha! Serves you right!" I thought, but them I looked closer at his expression...Chad looks genuinely scared. He looks like a child who is about to get the biggest punishment from his mother.

My resolve to get Chad in trouble suddenly disappeared and I stopped resisting.

After a while Chad must of realised that I was remaining silent and he opened his eyes. he opened one eye at first while he kept the other one squeezed shut, before he opened them both.

I can't help but think about how cute that bewildered expression on his face looks... I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! Oh my gosh! I can feel the blush on my cheeks! This is so embarrassing! I can't look at him or he'll see! Oh good, my cast are leaving, I can get out of this situation!

No ones p.o.v

As soon as the random s had left the prop house, sonny darted out of Chad's grasp.

"why didn't you...?" he started

"why didn't I what?" sonny replied

"you know...rat me out?"

"well...um..." sonny babbled before Chad cut her off

"I knew it Munroe, you can't resist my charm"

"there you go again! Can you just be normal and thank me? Nooooo, you have to go and be a jerk again!" sonny exclaimed and then continued "I don't have time for this!" she finished before turning toward the door.

"hey! No one walks out on CDC, he walks out on them!"Chad yelled before running past sonny toward the door.

As Chad brushed passed her, sonny could hear him mumble something that sounded like "thanks".

"what was that Chad?" she asked.

"I didn't say anything, you must be hearing things..." Chad remarked before going out the door, just as he left though, sonny unmistakably heard Chad say "thanks for helping me Munroe".

Despite her shock though, sonny wasted no time in calling "your welcome cooper!" after Chad's retreating figure.

* * *

**aaand cut, scene and print! =] Thus ends another chapter of " Now Until Forever!", hope you guys enjoyed, please leave a review to give me ur thoughts, ill try to upload agen tomoro afternoon but if not you WILL get Two new chapters by monday night! i am determined =]**

**peace out,**

**Rhig**

**xxx  
**


End file.
